deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Optimus Prime (G1)
Optimus Prime is the heroic leader of the Autobots, and a sentient robot from the planet Cybertron. While he became a famed warrior, he started life as the simple dock worker named Orion Pax. Orion was content in life, he had a good job and a loving girlfriend- Ariel. When the Cybertronian Civil War broke out tragedy struck, and the brutal leader of the Decepticons, a warlord named Megatron, destroyed both Pax and his girlfriend. The mysterious Alpha Trion rebuilt Orion Pax as Optimus Prime, and he began to lead other Cybertronians against Megatron- the Autobots. After a massive battle between Optimus and Megatron and their personal squads resulted in everyone going offline, they began to drift through the stars, and woke once more on the small blue planet known as Earth, four million years after the fight. 21 years after their reawakening, in 2005, the Decepticons launched an attack on Autobot City. Optimus Prime and Megatron engaged in one-on-one combat, and Optimus took the upper hand. He almost killed Megatron once and for all, but the intervention of the Autobot Hot Rod allowed the Decepticon to gain the upper hand, fataly wounding his heroic rival. Prime survived long enough to see the Decepticons chased out of Autobot City, and to pass the ancient symbol of Autobot authority, the Matrix of Leadership, down to his successor, Ultra Magnus. Prime was instantly spotable on the battlefield, wielding his iconic Energon Axe and his powerful and fast Ion Blaster. Battle vs. Optimus Prime (Movieverse) (by Drayco90) The sky was tinted orange as the afternoon sun receded across the skyline and day prepared to turn to night. The long stretch of highway was barren of vehicles, save for one incredibly bright red truck with a huge cab on the back. Optimus Prime was thinking to himself as he drove down the road- he was relieved that the Decepticons hadn’t launched an attack all week- as a peaceful Cybertronian by nature he hated the constant stream of battles he found himself in, but he was nonetheless nervous that his ancient foes had something big planned. Prime’s thoughts were cut off when another truck appeared on the horizon, coming straight at him. The Truck looked far more streamlined and alien by the standards of Earth technology they had encountered since the 80s. Intimidating flames were printed across the sides. Moments before the two trucks past, it began to shift into a robotic blur. Optimus Prime observed this with interest, transforming himself. The robot before him was like him, with a similar face, but was like a mangled image of him. As if looking through a broken mirror. One thought immediately came to mind- a Decepticon clone. It wouldn’t be the first time Megatron created a copy of his archrival, and it wouldn’t be the last, Prime was sure. Movieverse Optimus Prime stared dumbfounded by what he saw. It was like a Cybertronian made out of clunky boxes. It looked simple and awkward. A lower form of life, perhaps? But it had still transformed, and while freedom was the right of all sentient beings, this one was a Transformer. Transformers were either Autobot or Decepticons, and this wasn’t one of his… “I am Optimus Prime- leader of the Autobots. Identify yourself.” The Movieverse Prime exclaimed. “No, I am Optimus Prime. You are nothing more than a twisted image made real by your Decepticon masters.” The G1 Prime answered. “If you surrender now, you will be show the foremost Autobot hospitality.” Movieverse Prime was confused, but he never had a problem with hitting things to solve his problems. He drew his Chaingun and began to fire on the imposter. G1 Prime was taken by surprise, and the bullets shattered against his chest, breaking one of the windows on his chest. He may have been surprised, but G1 Prime was always prepared. His forearm quickly converted into a Photon Beam Rifle. The Rifle fired off a burst of hot plasma, burning straight through the Chaingun. Movie Prime threw the gun aside and charged, drawing his Dual Energon Swords. G1 Prime fired another burst, but it was deflected when his Movieverse counterpart raised his blade to cover his face, spinning into a shoulder ram, knocking G1 Prime off his feet. Movie Prime sank a sword deep into the broken window on G1 Prime’s chest, causing the older robot to gasp out in pain. As the newer counterpart raised his other blade he roared- “GIVE ME YOUR FACE!”, but G1 Prime quickly transformed his smokestacks into a shotgun like weapon, the Prime Gun. He fired into Movie Prime’s leg, causing the giant robot to buckle. As Movie Prime stumbled backwards, G1 Prime transformed and drove away to gain some leverage over his faster and stronger foe- there was a bridge a few miles back, he could use the height advantage. Movie prime groaned as energon leaked from his knee wound. He slowly raised up to prevent more loss than necessary, and retracted his blades. He knew his enemy was leading him into a trap- but he had no choice but to follow… and hope this strange, confused Cybertronian wasn’t prepared for his Barrage Cannon. After a few miles of driving, Movie Prime saw a bridge off in the distance. Suddenly he heard a beeping, and realized he had been locked-on. A rain of missiles descended from the sky, raining around him, shrapnel tearing across torso as he transformed mid-air, trying to dodge the explosives. He discovered the lock-on was broken when he transformed, and he drew his barrage cannon, firing at the bridge where G1 Prime stood with his Thermo Rocket Launcher. G1 Prime fired another wave of missiles from the Thermo Rocket Launcher before leaping from the bridge. The bridge collapsed from the other Optimus’ weaponry before exploding in a burst of flame. The missiles weren’t very accurate on a Robot Mode foe, but they were distracting Movie Prime while G1 drew his iconic Ion Blaster. Prime charged the distracted robot, shooting rapidly at him. Movie Prime reacted quickly, returning fire with the Barrage Cannon, but the time he spent dodging missiles had allowed G1 Prime to close in. The classic Optimus delivered a strong punch to his film counterpart, shattering the movie Prime’s faceplate. G1 Optimus threw another punch, but the Movie Prime caught this one, and twisted the arm, snapping it at the joint. As G1 cried out, his film clone delivered a roundhouse kick, knocking him back, before spinning around and raising his shoulder-mounted jet engine, activating it and delivering a massive kickback that sent his classic counterpart flying. Scrap metal and energon flew everywhere as Prime hit the ground hard. G1 Prime tried to prop himself up with his Ion Blaster, but he was hurt bad- whole pieces of his torso were hanging off, and a corner of the Matrix of Leadership could be glimpsed in the shell. Movie Prime strolled slowly behind him, drawing his Energon Hooks. The twisted blade pierced through G1 Prime’s back, and began to lift him off the ground. “I rise.” Movie Prime began “You fall.” But G1 Prime activated his Energon Axe, his hand disappearing in a beam of orange energy. With a swift stroke, the classic Optimus Prime sliced off the modern Prime’s arm. As he fell from his enemies’ grip, he swiped again, slashing the Movie Prime’s knee wound, and dissecting the leg. They both collapsed to the ground in a heap, but G1 Prime pinned his foe to the ground. Pulling himself upwards, he raised his Energon Axe, and severed his movie equivalent’s head. The one, the true, classic Optimus Prime stood triumphant. Though battered and bleeding, he had prevailed in the end, for nothing could keep G1 Optimus Prime from stopping the Decepticons. No matter the cost. He drew the Matrix of Leadership from his chest and raised it high into the air. “’Till all are one!” he roared in triumph, before transforming. “Transform and roll out!” WINNER: G1 OPTIMUS PRIME To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. War Machine (by So-Pro Warrior) All is quiet in the streets of New York the Avengers have been busy and have ridden New York of most of the Supervillian problems. However with other villians out there the Avengers have scattered into teams with other superhero groups to find the last remnants of escaped Supervillians. However while the other heroes are away James Rhodes also known as Iron Man's partner and fellow Avenger War Machine is keeping watch over New York at Stark Enterprise. James is realaxing watching some TV when he hears his phone ring, he picks it up and sees Tony Stark on it and answers it. "Hey Tony hows it going" James says "Oh it's all going good up here in the North" Tony says Just then James hears the sound of explosions on the other side of the phone. "Let me guess you found Dr.Doom?" James says "Yeah me along with Wasp, Spidey, Wolverine and The Fantastic Four are handling him and his Doombots right now" Tony says as he fires his Repulsor Rays destroying some Doombots. "So how are things over in the Big Apple huh?" Tony asks "Things are good haven't been any robberies, kidnappings, shootings, anything" James says "Oh well that's good we should be wrapping up here soon" Tony says Meanwhile at the Autobot crashed ship HQ... "Hey Optimus how come everyone else is out busting cons while I'm here on guard duty" Ironhide says "Because Ironhide if the Decepticons find out that half our forces are gone then Megatron might launch a attack with what's left of the Deceptiocns with him" Optimus says "Yeah well you think he learned his lesson the last time he attacked our base" Ironhide says The HQ's alarm all of a sudden go off. "Decepticon's detected in New York city" Teletran 1 says "Finally time to bust some cons" Ironhide says "Stay here Ironhide the last time the base was undefended the Decepticons got a hold of a lot of data." Optimus says "Wait for the others to return and then you can come help me" Optimus says "Alright you got it Prime" Ironhide says Optimus then transforms into vehicle mode and drives off. 1 hour later... "Alright Tony I understand now if you don't mind I would like some piece and quiet so if don't mind to stop calling me alright thanks" James says He hangs up his phone again and turns it off and is about to fall asleep when a loud explosion rocks the building. James looks out the window and sees smoke rising from the nearby power plant. "(Sigh) so much for resting time to suit up." James says James puts on his War Machine suit and flies out of Stark Enterprises towards the Power Plant. He looks down to see civillians running in horror and arrives at the power plant. He looks up to see two jets fly out of the explosion and is confused and then looks to his right and sees a fire truck but notices it is driving out of the flames away from the explosion and wonders why and flies after it. War Machine notices the fire truck is chasing after the jets and tries to yell for the driver to stop but the truck keeps on driving. He tries to get the truck to stop but no matter what he says it doesn't stop. So he has no choice and fires his Repulsor Rays in front of the truck which makes it stop and flies down to inpect the vehicle. He opens the door and finds no driver inside and quickly flies into the air but doesn't see any sign of the driver. Just then he looks up to see the jets and notices them to have military design flying towards him. War Machine tries to contact them but no respone soon however the Jets start firing at War Machine and James quickly dodges the shots but soon hears someone behind him yell "Look out" James turns around to see the fire truck start transforming and before him stands a gigantic robot. The robot is Optimus Prime who takes out his Ion Blaster and fires at the jets which turn out to be Decepticons. He is able to score hits on both Decepticons engines which send the the Decepticons plumenting to the ground. Optimus then puts his Ion Blaster away and walks to James who is confused to what just happened. "Are you okay?" Optimus asks "What, what are you?" James asks "My name is Optimus Prime" Optimus replies "Well listen to me you just shot down two military jets and killed the pilots" James says "No I did not those were--" Optimus says but is interrupted "No I won't listen to your lies robot Dr. Doom must of made you" James says "Wait!!!" Optimus says But it is to late and James fires his Repulsor Rays at Optimus which sends him flying back. War Machine flies at Optimus who gets up and tries to stop Rhodie but James hits Optimus right in the face which makes Optimus fall back down. Optimus gets back up and takes out a Neutron Assault Rifle "I'm sorry human but I must defend myself" Optimus says "Bring it on Tin Can!!" James says Optimus fires his Neutron Assault Rifle at War Machine but Rhodie flies to the side to dodge the bullets and fires back with his Minigun but the bullets have no affect against Optimus and bounce right off. Optimus takes careful aim and fires at War Machine scoring one hit on War Machine damaging the suit but not a lot. Rhodie fires a rocket and Optimus who quickly tosses the Neutron Assault Rifle at it destroying both but is not harmed. Optimus takes out his Thermo Rocket Launcher and fires at War Machine but Rhodie quickly takes flight but notices the rockets are folloing him indicating lock-on and so fires some of his rockets to destroy them with the resulting explosion forcing Rhodie to the groud as he descended. He quickly reactivates his boots and notices he out of missles and fires his Repulsor Rays at Optimus who takes cover and returns fire with his Ion Blaster but War Machine dodges the shots and shoots back with his Repuslor Rays. The two continue to fire but score no hits. "Warning energy levels at 50%" The computer warns James "Great I need to take this robot down fast." James says He waits for the moment and as Optimus pops out to get a shot he charges his Unibeam and fires at Prime destroying the Ion Blaster and damaging Optimus in the chest a lot and sends him flying. Optimus lands on his back and notices a lot of damage don to his chest. He opens it up to see if the matrix is okay and it is. "Thank the Allsparks the Matrix is alright." Optimus says He knows he won't be able to take much more and tries to transform but his transforming cog has been damaged and he can't transform. He looks up to see War Machine tired from the blast, James looks p to see Optimus damaged but still up and functioning and notices power levels at 10% and thinks that if he fires another Unibeam and it doesn't work then he is done for. So he decides to finish this up close and flies at mach speed at Optimus and hits Optimus in the chest with both his fists and sends him flying again into a building. Optimus recovers but is badly damaged and is losing consciousness and tries to keep up and so is Rhodie. Rhodie prepares for another hit and flies at Optimus. While it is against what Optimus stands for he has no choice. He takes out his Energon Axe and as War Machine flies at him Optimus with the last of his strength cuts Rhodie in half. The Energon Axe cuts right through War Machine's armor and Rhodie is cut in two and his two body parts fly past the energon axe and crash onto the ground. Optimus looks at the two body parts of the Avenger and falls down on his knees in sorrow just as the rest of the Autobots arrive to help him. "What have I done?" Optimus says WINNER: OPTIMUS PRIME Expert's Opinion While War Machine could fly, and was more well trained the only weapons that proved effective against Optimus was the Repulsor Rays and Unibeam as bullets are not affective against transformers making the minigun useless and Optimus brought in the better Close range weapon which could cut right through the Iron Man armor and his other weapons could hit more harder becasue the size of the transformer bullets being more bigger then that of the human. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Robot Warriors Category:Cartoon Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Alien Warriors Category:Warriors Category:Covert Warriors Category:Vehicles Category:Modern Warriors Category:Giants Category:Television Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors